


Omega Rubber

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26430418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Monkey D. Luffy a boy who turned to rubber after eating the Gum Gum Fruit, was off on a journey to become King of the Pirate. Little does the boy know the state of the world. He’s an omega in a world where less than 6% of the world’s population is omegas. His crew becomes full of alphas and betas dead set on protecting their captain.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 13
Kudos: 171





	Omega Rubber

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Omega Rubber

Monkey D. Luffy a boy who turned to rubber after eating the Gum Gum Fruit, was off on a journey to become King of the Pirate. Little does the boy know the state of the world. He’s an omega in a world where less than 6% of the world’s population is omegas. His crew becomes full of alphas and betas dead set on protecting their captain.

Chapter 1

The world was full of mysteries, the oldest mystery was the Alpha/Beta/Omega phenomenon. Every living creature after coming of age went through a change awakening a secondary gender, be it Alpha, Beta, or Omega. Each one had unique traits and abilities, their biology allowing unique developments to occur.

In the old days the world was balanced, but over time Omegas began to vanish from the world. Be it because of war, famine, strife, or the various dangers that lived across the world. From the sky, to the land, to the sea, the world was full of mysterious things that drove people to explore. Soon omegas became so rare they became treasured by less than noble people and suffered a fate worse than death.

Unions between Alphas and Betas kept populations going, but the lack of Omegas meant less Omegas being born. It was rare for an Omega to be born between an Alpha and Beta, less than 5%. So by the time the Great Pirate Era began the omega numbers consisted of 6% of the world’s population. In some areas of the world Omegas were simply legends, neither Alpha nor Beta had laid eyes on one, or even got a whiff of one.

A boy named Monkey D. Luffy, presented as an Omega after he came of age. The change didn’t really bother him. He had eaten a Devil Fruit and became a rubber man, that change effected him more than his awakened sub sex. At least that was what he thought when he first set out on his pirate journey.

Luffy didn’t care what someone’s sub sex, he just wanted a strong and interesting pirate crew. He had dreams of entering the Grand Line, finding the One Piece and becoming King of the Pirates! He promised a man named Shanks that he would do so, swearing on it, he was even given the man’s treasured straw hat. He’d give it back one day, after he’s become a great pirate!

-x-Meeting Zoro-x-

After Luffy rescued a Beta Male named Koby, from the Pirate Alvida, he brought the young lad to a Marine Base. Here he met an Alpha Male known as the Pirate Hunter Roronoa Zoro. He was being harassed by another Beta Male named Helmeppo.

He wasn’t sure Zoro was a good guy yet, so he wasn’t sure if he’d ask him to join his crew yet. Zoro was determined to live a life without regrets and refused to become a pirate. “I’ll survive this trial and walk out of here a free man, I don’t need your help!” Said trial was a deal with Helmeppo, to survive one month tied to this post, it had been three weeks so far, one more week and he was free.

“So you are strong, but I don’t know if I want ya for my crew yet anyway.” Luffy said with a chuckle. Before he could leave Zoro stopped him.

“Hey could you feed me that?” A little girl had brought Zoro some rice balls she made. Helmeppo had caught her and stomped the balls into the ground. He then tried to have the girl killed by having her thrown over the Marine Base wall. Luffy had protected her though. It was mostly dirt now but Zoro didn’t care. “It was good, thanks for the meal.”

Luffy smiled. “I knew it you are a good guy!” the Omega hugged Zoro surprising him.

“Hey what are you...ohhh!” he was cut off as Luffy’s scent washed over him. All the aches and pains he was having faded away, all the tension and sore muscles he had melted. ‘What is this scent, he smells so good!’ Zoro took a whiff, and his scent made him feel things. “Mmm!” He could feel a stirring in his loins. ‘It’s not my rut time, how could a beta excite me so?’

Luffy pulled back. “The girl is okay, I protected her.”

“You...you did…?” he gulped.

“I did,” he chuckled. “You are a really nice guy, you seem all tough and mean but you have a good heart. I think I like you!” His words pierced Zoro’s heart and made it race. He felt so alive the first time in weeks. “I’ll see you in a week!”

Zoro whined at the loss.

-x-

The events that followed were intense. Koby and Luffy learned the whole story from the little girl. Then Helmeppo showed up complaining about being bored, and then said he’d execute Zoro for some excitement.

Luffy snapped and hit the arrogant Beta without a second thought. He ran off crying. “I’ve decided Zoro’s gonna join my crew!” Easier said then done as Luffy went back to the marine base, but Zoro, while happy to see Luffy again still wasn’t set on being a pirate.

When the Omega tried to get his swords back all hell broke loose. Luffy broke Helmeppo’s Daddy’s statue. Morgan wanted Luffy’s head, and wanting to execute anyone who annoyed him. Luffy kidnapped Helmeppo and got Zoro’s swords back, and saved Koby and Zoro from being executed.

The firing squad shot at the two, but Luffy jumped down and took the bullets, his rubber body sending them flying back. “That doesn’t work on me, told ya I was strong.”

Zoro had a choice to make stay here and die, or fight the marines with Luffy and become an outlaw. “No matter what I will become the world’s greatest swordsman, the whole world will know my name!” Zoro smirked at Luffy. “I’ll cut down anyone who stands in the way of that dream, even you Captain!”

Luffy chuckled. “That’s good, the future King of the Pirates deserves the strongest swordsman.”

“Big talker!” The two wrecked the marines, and brought down Morgan. He was living like a tyrant, viewing titles more important than human life. He didn’t have the support of his men or the people, basically ruling by fear. Now that he was beaten they were free.

Zoro got to eat and drink, and have a much needed jerk off session. He was a bit shocked it was just him on the crew, but the idea of just him and Luffy alone at sea sounded kinda nice. Koby stayed and enlisted in the marines, though he had to start as a cabin boy.

So the two had to set sail, with fresh supplies, with a grand adventure laid out before them.

-x-Zoro Finds Out-x-

“Hey Luffy, do you mind if I ask you a personal question?”

“Sure go ahead.”

“Just what kind of Beta Male are you?” He wondered if it was because Luffy was a rubber man, that maybe a devil fruit made his pheromones all weird.

“Hm?” Zoro pointed at him.

“I’ve never smelled a Beta like you before.” He confessed he wasn’t a virgin, having fooled around with a couple of Betas during his ruts. The sex was decent but their scent didn’t invoke the reaction he had with Luffy.

“Oh that’s easy. I’m not a Beta, I’m an Omega!” Zoro’s eyes widened.

“An Omega...you?”

“Sure am.” In his small village he’d only heard about Alphas and Betas before, but after he presented as an Omega it was quite the shock. Makino had to dig up an old text book on Omega biology to help teach him.

“Can I...um...” he rubbed the back of his head. “Can I sniff you?”

There was a pause, before Luffy chuckled. “Sure you can.” Luffy unbuttoned his vest exposing his toned form to Zoro. The green haired man licked his lips. “Come here, Zoro!”

“Yes Captain!” Zoro pounced on him, making the boat rock and the boy chuckle. He sniffed at his neck and shivered as the foreign aroma hit his nose. Despite jerking off before, one whiff had the Alpha Male hard as a rock.

His master had told him about Omegas. He had believed Kushina would have been one but she had died before she could present. “Zoro you may hear different stories about Omegas, but one thing is absolute, if you find one you must protect them with your life.” As a kid he had been apposed to the idea, why should he have to risk his life for someone just because they were an Omega? In his mind they should be strong enough on their own.

Luffy was strong, as strong as Zoro, maybe stronger...put a pin in that. He smelled strong, it was like with each sniff he was knowing more and more about who Luffy was. His training, his hardships, everything that brought him to their meeting. His scent was pure, dripping with innocence and laughter, full of hopes and dreams, with the slightest hint of bubblegum.

What’s more...Zoro had this warm feeling when touching and smelling Luffy. It made him happy and excited. He felt stronger, like he just had a good work out. When Luffy laced his fingers through his hair, he couldn’t help but purr. Something primal was awakening in him and he liked it.

If he could describe it, he’d almost call it a feeling similar to when he’s facing a tough opponent. He felt a thrill, chills multiplying through his body. He began to touch Luffy and his rubber body was something else. Zoro didn’t think it could get any better, and then Luffy flexed.

Muscle, glorious muscle, his rubber body his it well but Luffy was indeed very strong. When he flexed his muscles popped! He wanted to explore more of Luffy’s body, but the aching in his loins told him that would lead to one thing. ‘We barely know each other, can it really be so easy, so simple.’ His cock sure as hell thought yes.

He wasn’t an animal, he was stronger and had more control than that. He survived three weeks without food or water, he could control himself, he could show restraint, he could…

“Hey Zoro, do you wanna have sex?” The question came from Luffy’s lips. His Captain, who he had been sniffing while getting lost in thought.

His inner Alpha screamed ‘Fuck the hell yes!’ but Zoro’s more rational mind managed a wholesome. “Yes please!”

Luffy chuckled and pulled him down for a kiss. So it began, the first kiss between an Alpha Swordsman and his Omega Captain. Zoro was really happy he decided to go with Luffy now!

To be continued


End file.
